Gods and Demigods Watch PJO: The Lightning Thief
by Renabella23
Summary: well, the title says it all. the gods and demigods sit down for a movie night and watch the lightning thief. what will they think?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. I wish i did though.  
><strong>

~ Gods and Demigods Watch PJO: The Lightning Thief~

Apollo: Hello young demigods! I am here to ask that you come to the first ever Gods/Goddesses movie night.

Annabeth: Uh... Well, you see, we can't really make it because we have some really important stuff to do.

Percy: What stuff? We've been doing nothi-  
>* Annabeth shoves a sea star into his mouth.<p>

Hermes: We know you're not busy, so just cut the crap.

Jason: Well, we're screwed. Might as well just get it over with.  
>* Cursing under his breath.<p>

THAT NIGHT AT OLYMPUS

Thalia: What movie are we watching?

Zeus: Some movie called Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

Percy: It's about me? Who's spying on me?  
>* Turning around in ninja mode, looking for suspicious people.<p>

Ares: Will you just sit down and get ready to watch the damn movie!

Nico: Oooohh, it's starting!

**Sorry for it being so short. Please review and give me any ideas you have. Thanks :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry i took so long to update. Hope you like it.**

Poseidon: Who's that guy coming outta the water?

Athena: That appears to be you, dumbass.

Percy: Hey! Don't talk to my dad that way!

Annabeth: You go, Mom!

Percy: Annabeth!

Thalia: Shut the hell up!

Poseidon: *muttering* He's not even as hot as I am.

Hera: Look! He's meeting you, Zeus! The resemblance is stunning!

Zeus: Honey, are you going blind? I'm wayyyy hotter than guy.

Hera: Whatever you say, sweetie. * pats him on the shoulder*

Movie Zeus tells Movie Poseidon that Percy better get his master bolt to him by the Summer Solstice or there'll be war.

Percy: Why does everyone blame me?

Hades: 'Cause you're always the cause of the trouble. Duhhhh. Good thing my boy Nico's so normal.

Thalia: Sure he is. *rolls eyes*

Annabeth: Hey, Percy! That guy looks like he might be you.

Percy: Why the Hades would you think that?

Hades: Watch it Jackson. Before I skin, roast and eat you like that pig I had for dinner. *rubs his stomach*

Annabeth: Because he's just sitting there, looking like he's thinking. You do that underwater, don't you?

Nico: Why didn't you give me any of the pig dad?

Percy: Well, yeah. But he's not even NEAR as gorrrgeous as I am.

Hades: Uhhh... sorry Nico. I was feeling, um, ESPECIALLY hungry tonight.

Piper: Yeah. He's way hotter!

Percy: Shut your beak, Piper. And could the rest of you stop staring at him? I'm sitting right here!

Girls: *sigh*

Aphrodite: Oh come on, Percy. He's OBVIOUSLY something to talk about.

Percy: !

Nico: Who are these people anyway? They look nothing like you all. Well, except for Zeus….

Zeus: I don't look like him! *crosses arms and pouts*

Movie English Class

Percy: Wasn't Ms. Dodds my pre-algebra teacher? Hmmmm….. oh well. Maybe I'm just remembering wrong. *taps finger on forehead and strokes imaginary beard*

Poseidon: She WAS your Math teacher, Son. *facepalm*

**Yeah, i know. It was an epic fail. Well, to me it was. But i hope you all liked some part of it. Please review. Thanks! (::) virtual cookie for all of you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series or any of the characters in it.**

_Movie Gabe comes in and asks for a beer._

Percy: Gabe was such an asshole. Thank Zeus Mom got rid of him.

Annabeth: You were right about him being ugly. *disgusted face*

Percy: He was uglier than that fat guy. Seeing Travis in his underwear would be better than looking at him!

Travis: Hey! I'll have you know I look fabulous in my underwear.

Katie: How would you know? Do you stand in front of your mirror and pose in it? *snickers*

Travis: Maybe...

Connor: Let's stop talking about Travis pretending to be an underwear model and get back to the movie, please.

Travis: You're just jealous 'cause _you_ don't look good in underwear.

Connor: *slaps Travis upside the head*

Travis: Oh, so that's how you wanna play it. Let's take this outside, shall we?

Connor: You're on!

_Travis and Connor get up and wrestle to the door._

Nico: Well, they're gone. Nice sons you got there Hermes.

Hermes: Shut up Hades Jr.

Nico: Don't EVER call me that!

_During the class trip to the museum, Ms. Dodds tells Percy they need to talk_ _and takes him to a room._

Percy: Look! Ms. Dodds just changed into her Fury form!

Thalia: Where is she? Is she supposed to be that bald thing?

Percy: Yeah, apparently.

Thalia: They don't look like that.

Zeus: These mortal producers can't get anything right! Don't they get tired of making themselves look like epic fools?

Hades: And they made my Furies look bad! I will destroy them all then feed them to Cerberus! *laughs maniacally*

_Movie Percy freaks out and Movie Chiron gives him a pen._

Percy: I remember when Chiron gave me Riptide. I was so freaked out by Ms. Dodds then he gave me a pen saying it's a powerful weapon. I was wondering if he was on crack by then. *laughs*

Annabeth: You were a confused little kid, weren't you Percy?

Percy: Yeah, I had no idea what the heck was going on most of the- wait! You just insulted me!

Annabeth: Whaaat? No I didn't.

_Everyone laughs._

**So what did you think? Please review! I know you're reading this...**


End file.
